


heartbreak

by peter_parkerson



Series: Febuwhump 2019 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Febuwhump 2019, Gen, Idiots in Love, Insecure Peter Parker, Insecurity, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, POV Michelle Jones, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Whump, also i stan mj with my whole lesbian heart, yall i finally wrote something i actually like look at me go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peter_parkerson/pseuds/peter_parkerson
Summary: Febuwhump Day 17: heartbreakTrue to form, the door swings open when MJ tries it, and she slips into the apartment to find Peter sitting on his living room couch, staring at nothing. He’s not crying, a fact MJ is eternally grateful for, because she’s already out of her element and definitely cannot deal with tears on top of it all.MJ’s not really sure why Peter texted her, of all people. It’s not like she’s good at comforting - on the contrary, she’s skilled in the art of making herself scarce when someone is upset - and while Peter might not have many other people to call, there has to be at least one other person who could handle this better than she can.A quick once-over tells her that Peter probably hasn’t left the house today, if the old sweatpants and ratty t-shirt are anything to go by, so whatever happened must’ve happened here. Likely within the hour, since Peter doesn’t seem to have gotten past the shock phase of the breakup.Breakup. Damn.





	heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> day 17 of febuwhump (can be found here https://spidersonangst.tumblr.com/post/181695744243/hey-guys-since-i-love-sleeplessly-reading-about)

**[Loser #1, 4:22 PM] can you come over**

 

_[MJ, 4:31 PM] why_

 

_[MJ, 4:32 PM] i mean sure but why_

 

**[Loser #1, 4:40 PM] i think ned and i just broke up**

 

_[MJ, 4:44 PM] i’m outside your apartment_

 

**[Loser #1, 4:44 PM] its open**

 

True to form, the door swings open when MJ tries it, and she slips into the apartment to find Peter sitting on his living room couch, staring at nothing. He’s not crying, a fact MJ is eternally grateful for, because she’s already out of her element and definitely cannot deal with tears on top of it all.

 

MJ’s not really sure why Peter texted her, of all people. It’s not like she’s good at comforting - on the contrary, she’s skilled in the art of making herself scarce when someone is upset - and while Peter might not have many other people to call, there has to be at least one other person who could handle this better than she can.

 

A quick once-over tells her that Peter probably hasn’t left the house today, if the old sweatpants and ratty t-shirt are anything to go by, so whatever happened must’ve happened here. Likely within the hour, since Peter doesn’t seem to have gotten past the shock phase of the breakup.

 

Breakup. Damn.

 

MJ’s not exactly the romantic type, but even she was pretty sure Ned and Peter were going to last forever. Or at least until graduation. They’re that couple who makes other couples wish they had what Ned and Peter had, that couple that everyone loved to hate because they were always so blatantly and obviously in love.

 

 _Were_ that couple, apparently. Is this going to make things weird in their group?

 

Jesus. Six months ago, she wouldn’t have cared if Thing 1 and Thing 2 broke it off - she would’ve noticed, because she notices everything, but she wouldn’t have cared - and now she’s worried that this breakup is going to ruin the balance of their group’s friendship.

 

Whatever happened, there’s no way she’s picking a side. Unless someone was clearly, unequivocally in the wrong.

 

She has principles, after all.

 

Peter doesn’t look up at her as she walks over to join him on the couch. The only indication that he’s moved since Ned left is the texts on MJ’s phone.

 

It’s odd. Of everyone MJ knows, Peter’s the one with the most energy, the one who’s always moving or fidgeting, the one who’s always talking a mile a minute about anything and everything.

 

Seeing him this still and quiet is a little unnerving. She’ll never admit it, but it is.

 

“Parker,” she says, perched carefully on the armrest of the couch. When he doesn’t respond, she snaps her fingers in front of his face until the glazed-over look in his eyes dissipates and he turns to stare blearily at her. “Parker, you with me?

 

He nods, index finger and thumb of his left hand pinching the fabric of his sweatpants.

 

Fantastic. Progress.

 

One hand rubbing at her other wrist - one of her very few nervous ticks - MJ asks, “What happened, then? Did you and Ned have a fight about which LEGO set to build today?”

 

Shit, that’s mean. Normally, she prefers to toe the line between witty and rude, but the line always moves when people are already upset and she’s not the best at toning it down before she accidentally makes things worse.

 

She’d backtrack, but Peter doesn’t even seem to notice. MJ’s willing to bet he checked out as soon as she said Ned’s name.

 

“I, uh - we had an argument?” Peter says, almost like he expects MJ to confirm this. “I think we broke up.”

 

All things she had gathered, circumstances considered.

 

“Details, dude,” MJ prompts, since apparently Peter’s not going to do anything without provocation.

 

Peter’s forehead wrinkles, brows knitting together. It’s evident that he’s not processing at full speed, or even at half speed, which means that this is going to be grueling.

 

There’s a ridiculously long pause before Peter says, “I’m a shitty boyfriend.”

 

This is not only _not_ a real explanation, but also objectively untrue. Seeing as Peter and Ned are her only friends, MJ would know. Peter treats Ned like he hung the moon and the stars, looks at him like he’s the only person Peter ever wants to see.

 

If MJ believed in soulmates, she wouldn’t hesitate to say that Ned and Peter are each other’s soulmates, one way or another. No one who’s ever even laid eyes on the two of them would hesitate.

 

As is, soulmates aren’t real, but she still thinks Peter and Ned are meant for each other.

 

“You’re not a shitty boyfriend, Parker,” MJ tells him, and means it. “Did Ned say you’re a shitty boyfriend?”  


No. She knows the answers before she even finishes the question, because Ned would never say that to Peter, even if he thought it. Which he definitely doesn’t, what with the constant gushing about Peter he does. MJ’s had to sit through way too many mostly one-sided conversations about how _Peter said this_ or _Peter did that_ or _my boyfriend is the best person on the planet and no one will convince me otherwise._

 

(The last one actually happened, word-for-word. MJ doesn’t even remember what Ned was on about that time, but it was probably something stupid and mundane. It usually is.)

 

“No.” Peter scratches at the inside of his elbow. “No, he didn’t, but it’s true.”

 

“And you say this, why?”

 

“I don’t make time for him. I don’t give him as much attention as he deserves. I don’t tell him things that I should. I don’t -”

 

Yeah, that’s enough of that.

 

“That doesn’t make you a shitty boyfriend, loser. That makes you a high school student who moonlights as a superhero,” she says, because even if they haven’t talked about it, they both know she knows.

 

Peter shakes his head, frustration palpable. “That’s not - that’s not an excuse -”

 

“For not having all the time in the world to hang out with your boyfriend? Yeah, I’d say it is.”

 

Peter actually rolls his eyes. She’d laugh at him if she wasn’t so damn uncomfortable right now.

 

“Okay, scoot over.” MJ slides off the armrest and into the space between it and Peter, who shifts to his right to accommodate. She considers throwing her legs over his lap, like she tends to do when they’re studying together, but that feels insensitive here. Instead, she leans an arm against the back of the couch and rests her chin on her hands. Peter shifts again to face her better. “You’re busy. Of course you’re busy, you’re a high school junior with a secret identity who spends one evening a week in a lab with Tony Stark. Are you telling me Ned broke up with you because you’re busy?”

 

That doesn’t feel right either. MJ likes to think she’s good at sussing out people’s problems, even though she couldn’t care less about most of them, and she’s pretty sure she’s not on the money yet.

 

In a small voice, Peter says, “No. I...I did.”

 

“What?”

 

“I…broke up with him because I can’t be the boyfriend he deserves.”

 

For the love of _God._ Seriously? Does Peter even know what he’s like around Ned? Does he even realize how fucking disgustingly in love with him Ned is?

 

It doesn’t matter how busy he is, not to Ned. Not if the amount of time the boy spends talking about Peter is anything to go by.

 

“Peter. You _have_ to be joking.”

 

He shrinks in on himself, just a little. “It’s for the best! Ned deserves better and -”

 

MJ smacks him with a throw pillow. Peter jumps, then shoots her a look that’s two parts affronted and one part abashed. Good. At least he still has _some_ sense. “Who are you to decide what Ned deserves? Or what he wants?”

  
  
“I -” Peter’s hands wave around as he tries to figure out what to say. “Look, he was mad because I didn’t tell him that I got hurt on patrol, again, and he hates when I’m not upfront about this stuff, and I just - I got defensive and then we were fighting and I kept thinking...”

 

Here it is, whatever’s really going on.

 

“I kept thinking that all I do is - is fuck up, in this relationship and in general, and I’m - I’m stupid, and I’m not funny or cool, and I don’t know how to be a good boyfriend, and no one should be stuck with me -”

 

_Oh._

 

That’s what this is.

 

Peter’s not a dumbass, he’s just insecure.

 

(Well, no, he’s still a dumbass. But that’s unrelated.)

 

MJ’s not good at comforting people, but she is good at telling it like it is. And she’d never say this to Ned, because all it would do is enable him, but Peter’s objectively the best person she’s ever met.

 

“You know I’m not one to sugarcoat, Parker, so believe me when I say that every single word that just came out of your mouth is false.” When Peter opens his mouth, she raises her eyebrows as if to say _do you really want to fight me on this?_ His jaw clamps shut. “Well, except for the bit about being cool - you’re not, but you make up for it.”

 

Peter lets out a short laugh.

 

“Do you know how much Ned talks about you?” she continues, lightly kicking Peter’s ankle. He kicks her back and MJ barely refrains from shoving his shoulder just hard enough to make him fall back on the couch. “He literally never shuts up about you, it’s kind of annoying. Actually, it’s really annoying, because he’s not even saying anything big or important. It’s just _Peter’s so wonderful, he brought me a Hershey’s Kiss today_ or _Peter caught a spelling error in my English homework, I love him so much_.”

 

Her imitation of Ned is spot-on, if she does say so herself. Peter’s seemingly too caught up in blinking away tears to notice, though.

 

“He adores you, Peter. Like, it’s gross how much he adores you. I’d say I don’t understand why, but I kind of do.” It’s almost definitely the nicest thing she’s ever said to him. “So don’t be an _idiot_ and lose him because you somehow think you’re a bad person or something, even though every single person you’ve ever met thinks you’re a saint. Even Flash does, he just won’t admit it.” 

 

This gets a real laugh. It’s sort of teary and harsh, but it’s a real laugh.

 

Hm. Maybe she’s not so bad at this after all.

 

Peter leans forward, gently dropping his cheek onto the top of MJ’s head. He doesn’t try to hug her, fully aware that MJ doesn’t do hugs, but he presses a kiss into her hair and murmurs, “Thanks, MJ.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, no problem, loser. Now go call your boyfriend.”

 

Peter stays for just a few seconds, then moves, grabbing his phone from the coffee table and wiping tears from his eyes as he heads to his bedroom.

 

MJ hears him say, “Hey, Ned, can we talk?” before he shuts the door, and thinks, _My work here is done._

**Author's Note:**

> all of these fics are written in literally a day (weird flex but ok) so like. go easy on me i'm tired
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](https://peter-parkerson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
